Kakashi's mysterious book
by mickomoo
Summary: Oneshot Craziness ensues when Naruto convinces Sasuke and Sakura to find out what's in Kakashi's favorite book. Based on episode 101 of the series.


Kakashi's mysterious book: The revelation of the mysterious book

(Author's note: This is a one shot fic. If it were to be placed into the series, it'd probably fit between when Team 7 was formed and their first few missions together before they started the exam. This is somewhat a "parody" of episode 101, where Team 7 tried to figure out what was under Kakashi's mask. So there will be some similarities…)

It was a calm day in Konoha; Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were in the field where they did their bell training with their instructor Kakashi. The three were sitting on the grass together near a group of trees, waiting for their teacher to start the day's missions together. There was nothing but a silence in the background. Finally Naruto stood up and broke the silence.

"Say, don't you want to see it, see what he's failed to show us…"

"What, what are you talking about?" Sakura asked with a very confused look. "I hope it isn't another stupid idea of yours"

Sasuke simply turned himself in the opposite direction, toward the trees. "What ever it is of yours Naruto, I don't want to be involved."

"Hey," Naruto said with a big grin on his face. "Don't you want to see Kakashi-sensei's book, the one he's always reading?"

In a short burst of rage, Sakura slammed her fist into Naruto's head. "What are you thinking, idiot!" Naruto simply grinned slyly in response. "But," he began slowly "what if it's a book about powerful jutsu?"

Sasuke quickly turned around, his eyes widened slightly along with Sakura's in vast astonishment.

"What if it's a journal of sensei's entire life?" The other two's eyes widened even further in reaction to Naruto's words.

"Hey, maybe it's a photo book, with embarrassing pictures of everyone in Konoha" Sasuke and Sakura's eye had widened so much now it looked as if they were going to pop out.

"So what do you say, will you help me grab the book?" Suddenly, Kakashi appeared in front of the trio in a puff of smoke.

"Good Morning" Kakashi began. "I'm sorry I'm late. Today, I came across a pack of dogs"

"Liar!" Naruto and Sakura yelled simultaneously as they quickly stood up to point their fingers at their teacher.

Well," Kakashi continued, "We have no missions today, I'll see you later."

"What?!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs. "You had us wait for nothing?!"

Kakashi began to walk away towards the dirt road ahead; he pulled out his favorite book and began reading.

Naruto's eyes narrowed, he began looking intently ahead as Kakashi began to grow further. _I have to think of something to get that book_ he thought. Quickly thinking, Naruto grabbed a kunai from his pouch and began to take very meticulous aim.

Sakura gasped in shock, as she realized what Naruto was attempting to do, "Naruto, Wha-!" She began loudly; However Sasuke put his hand over her mouth. Sakura continued to protest and scream although her voice was muffled

Naruto simply smiled as he threw the kunai. It sailed through the air and neared Kakashi. It was thrown with such accuracy that it hit his intended target. He began chuckling, but put his hand over his mouth. Sakura simply looked in shock and bewilderment.

"What-?" Sakura began as the kunai hit the ground.

"You thought Naruto would _actually_ hit Kakashi?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean?" Naruto asked as he thought over Sasuke's words. Naruto dismissed the thought and turned to them putting his finger near his mouth, a silencing gesture. He then began running towards Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei" he yelled as he was running. "Could you hand me my kunai? I dropped it." He was trying very hard to prevent himself from cracking up, though his slight smile might have given him away.

Kakashi turned around, with his book still in hand. He scratched his head and began walking towards Naruto.

"What's this?" Kakashi asked nonchalantly with any trace of bafflement, still reading his book as he stood in front of Naruto.

"Could you pick up my kunai?" Naruto repeated as he slyly moved closer to Kakashi. _Now to take the book!_ Naruto thought excitedly.

Suddenly an extremely strong wind knocked the book out of Kakashi's hand and began quickly pushing it away. It landed flat on its front cover. "Sorry Naruto, I've got to go" Kakashi called as he began running down the road after his book. Naruto and Sakura sweatdropped at the site of their teacher frantically running after a book being dragged in the wind.

"To think that the book was that light…" Sakura said

"Where'd that wind come from?" Naruto asked as he was walking back towards his friends

"Kakashi generated it" replied Sasuke while leaning on a tree

"But-but, how did you-?" Naruto began to ask

"Sharingan, Don't ask me why I used it. All I know is that Kakashi used a jutsu to make the wind guide his book away"

The three sighed, it was going to harder to get the book than they realized.

"Alright!" Naruto said with excitement, "Let's go get that book!"

Naruto jumped up and began walking toward the road; Sasuke and Sakura began to follow him.

---

"Uh, I'm hungry..." Naruto suddenly declared. His head fell down as his stomach began to roar, causing the group to stop. It was around noon, and the trio had just arrived on the outskirts of town.

"Naruto, you-" Sakura was cut off by the sound of her own stomach growling. She simply blushed and smiled as she slowly stroked her cheek with her finger.

"I suppose we should get something to eat" Sasuke said coolly.

"Sasuke, stop acting as if you aren't hungry!" Naruto commented, glaring at Sasuke. Sasuke didn't respond and the group resumed walking, headed towards a place to eat.

Naruto's stomach began growling and he immediately grabbed it. "RAMEN-dattebayo" he screamed as he ran off ahead of his friends, who were unfazed by the action.

Naruto reached the Ichiraku ramen stand nearly 15 minutes before his friends did and started eating without them, Sakura was extremely displeased. As soon as the stand was in eyesight, she stomped her way to Naruto and slammed her hand on his shoulder and begain clenching it.

"Hey Naruto, how could you start eating without us? You left us behind!"

Naruto simply turned around, starring at her with his mouth still full of noodles. He quickly gulped the down. "Huh?" he asked Sakura.

"And how many bowls have you had?" She asked him after he turned around and resumed eating.

"Four, I'm on my fifth right now" he said cheerfully as he began to gulp down the broth from his bowl. "Give me another, old man" Naruto said sticking out his hand, as the owner started preparing another bowl for his best costumer.

Before Naruto could receive more ramen Sakura punched Naruto in the head, knocking him out. She then began to drag his body away from the ramen stand after mumbling ablout how eating too much causes gas.

"Come again" The owner yelled as he waved goodbye. Sakura simply continued marching away, with Naruto being dragged and Sasuke following behind.

By the time Naruto came to, it was mid afternoon. Kakashi was still somewhere within the village, but the three had absolutely no idea where. It was accepted that they should split up to cover more ground.

Naruto was in an alleyway alone, when he suddenly spotted Kakashi. He quickly hid behind a corner and watched Kakashi and smiled slightly. Thinking quickly, Naruto decided to use henge to transform into one person Kakashi would have to listen to. In his transformed state, Naruto began to follow Kakashi into a main street and suddenly called out his name.

"Wait, Kakashi"

---

Sakura sighed as she walked towards a public bench in a park and sat down. Sasuke soon appeared to the left of her.

"Yo" He said, waving his hand.

"How did it go?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke simply shook his head, looked down and sat on the bench. Sakura sighed in response.

"This was harder than I thought," She admitted. "I wonder how Naruto's doing."

"He's probably just now encountering Kakashi" Sasuke responded.

"I hope he's more successful than we were", Sakura replied with a worried look on her face.

---

Kakashi turned around and looked at the person who called out his name.

"Ho-hokage-sama?" Kakashi said as he looked at the disguised Naruto.

"To think I'd be talking to you in a place like this." Naruto responded in his guise.

"What did you want to talk about?"

Kakashi began waking and Naruto followed. At Kakashi's question, Naruto mentally panicked. _What do I want to talk about?_

"Er Kakashi, how's your job as a Jounin instructor going?" As the two continued to walk towards Kakashi's destination.

"It's fine"

"Ha ha, a man of few words as always" Naruto responded. "Particularly, what do you think of Naruto?" He continued, feeling confident in his ability to guide the conversation.

"I think he's loud and obnoxious, he's not suited to be any type of ninja."

Naruto stopped walking. _What!?_ Naruto mentally replied.

"Hokage-sama, is something wrong?"

"No, it's fine, go ahead Kakashi."

Kakashi began to walk away, and Naruto started to follow once again, however some strange pain began to emerge in his stomach. _What-what is this?_ Naruto mentally asked as he began to clutch his stomach in pain. _At this rate, I won't be able to maintain the henge. _

Suddenly, Naruto felt a presence behind him.

"I got you old man!" A boy's voice called out. "To think you'd step out of your protected office and into my territory"

"Konohamaru!?"

Konohamaru quickly pulled out a shuriken and smirked. "It won't be like last time old man!"

"W-w-wait, Konohamaru" Naruto replied while franticly waving his hands in front of him. "It's not what it looks like"

"I've got you old man!"

Naruto then knocked Konohamaru aside and began to run as fast as he could to the nearest restroom. People simply looked, pointed, and laughed as the "hokage" was being chased by a kid. Others glared angrily at the disguised Naruto, as they figured the Hokage should be in his office doing his work instead of playing with a kid. Konohamaru followed Naruto to a moderate sized building and watched him enter. As he neared he smelled a nasty odor.

"Eww, what's the old man been eating?" He asked as he put his arm in front of his nose.

He neared the building's entrance and waited. After hearing loud and awkward noises from the building, he rushed in.

"Phew" Naruto said after getting out of a stall. Smoke puffed around him as he reverted to his original form. "I'll get that book somehow" Naruto said as he rubbed his forehead protector and walked towards a sink to wash his hands.

Suddenly, Konohamaru jumped from behind him and put his arm around Naruto's neck.

"What's this about?" Naruto asked as he narrowed his eyes at Konohamaru.

"I know it's you old man, old man hokage!"

"I'm Naruto"

"How do I know you didn't just henge?"

Naruto slapped Konohamaru on the head. "Would the old man do that?"

"Ow ok, I get it. Have you seen him?"

Naruto grinned. "Nope, sorry kid"

Konohamaru frowned and walked out the restroom.

Naruto met up with his friends at a park bench. After explaing to them his failed attempt to get Kakashi's book, he sat down and sighed along with the rest of his friends. Sasuke was to the left of Sakura, while Naruto sat to the right.

"We'll get the book tomorrow" Sasuke said as he got up. He picked up a stick that was one the ground and began to make markings in the dirt. Naruto and Sakura leaned forward from their spots on the bench so they could see what Sasuke was doing.

"Sasuke-kun, what is that?" Sakura asked.

"It's an outline of the village, I made it into a square shape for simplicity" Sasuke replied. "We each live closer to one edge of the village" Sasuke began marking three edges of the square.

"Oh, I see," Naruto said, nodding his head with his arms folded.

"Yeah, I bet," Sakura scoffed.

Ignoring them, Sasuke continued. "I will wake up before you and track Kakashi. I'll notify you of his location with the radio receivers we got on our first mission"

"So we'll corner him!" Sakura exclaimed.

Sasuke nodded. "I think we should henge to make it easier to convince Kakashi to give us the book" He added "We want to avoid having to use force if necessary, so choose your form wisely."

Sakura and Naruto nodded and agreed to the plan. The three then went separate ways and headed to their respective houses.

---

The next morning, by the time Sasuke was in pursuit of Kakashi, Naruto was still in bed dreaming. He was drooling and rolling around his bed.

"Oh, ramen, precious ramen" He mumbled as he hugged a giant bowl of ramen many times bigger than him in his dream. He and Sakura then climbed up the bowl and sat in the broth. She then handed Naruto a normal sized bowl of ramen and smiled at him; his face turned red. Naruto spread his arms and legs out and indulged in the extreme state of happiness his dream brought him. "No Sasuke, just me, Sakura-chan, and ramen," Naruto said smiling.

"Naruto" Sasuke's voice called out.

Naruto eyes widened in shock, as the voice seemed to come from everywhere at once. "Where are you Sasuke, come out so I can fight you" Naruto mumbled in response.

"Stop screwing around Naruto! Sakura and I are already closing in on Kakashi from the South and east, we need you to come from the north to close him in."

"I won't let you have them," Naruto responded, still living his dream.

"Darn it Naruto, quit joking!"

"Naruto!!!" Sakura yelled loudly into her voice transmitter, "You better help with this mission since you suggested it, or I'll never forgive you!"

At that exact moment in Naruto's dream, Sakura took the bowl of ramen she gave him and tossed it out the giant bowl, she the proceeded to slam his face into the broth they were stewing in, giving him an extreme shock.

"Ahhhh!" Naruto screamed as he suddenly sat up and looked around his room. He then felt his ear and remembered he put the communication device there last night. _No wonder hose voices felt so real. _

"Naruto, hurry" Sasuke said through his transmitter "At this rate, He'll pass you by, the plan won't work!"

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked as he got out of his bed and began to change out of his pajamas and into his regular clothes.

"Kakashi is running really fast" Sakura explained, "Apparently Kakashi and weird guy's sensei are racing.

"Fuzzy brow's sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, Now when you get out of your house, move southward" Sakura stated.

"And don't forget to henge before you are in eyesight of the target and if you get to him before us, stall" Sasuke added.

Sakura and Sasuke were running from roof top to roof top in different sides of the village. While Sakura couldn't actually see Kakashi, Sasuke was directly behind him and was trying to keep up. Sakura had to run in a north eastern direction to align her self with Kakashi and then come at him from the right. Sasuke was moving directly in Kakashi's direction, which was northward. Naruto would start from the north and move southward to block Kakashi's path for the others. Sakura thought the plan was foolproof, but it was missing Naruto, a major detail. If the plan failed, she would blame solely him.

Naruto with his day clothes on ran out of his house. He began running in the direction he was told, and chose to stay on the road. _Here I come Kakashi-sensei! _

"Do you notice anyone following us?" Kakashi asked Gai, who was keeping even with his speed.

"I only notice my victory in the springtime of youth!" Gai responded passionately as he began to run faster.

Sasuke observed this and cursed under his breath. "Sakura, Naruto, he's increased his speed. Naruto slow down, Sakura speed up"

"Roger!" Sakura responded

"Since when did Sasuke become the leader of this team?" Naruto asked grumpily.

"Naruto!" Sakura responded, just listen to him, it's his plan.

"Alright, alright…"

For the next few minutes, team 7 remained in pursuit of their teacher, silently, seeming not getting any closer as Kakashi continued to speed up. Even Naruto did not see Kakashi ahead, but maintained his speed. Sasuke broke the silence.

"It looks like their slowing down, everybody, henge!" He said as he transformed.

"Henge!" Naruto and Sakura said simultaneously as they transformed. They continued running after they transformed and soon reached a 4 way intersection in the middle of the village.

Kakashi and Gai stopped as they saw Naruto before them in his transformed state.

"Sensei-" he began as he walked towards the two teachers, but was cut off by Gai.

"My young hot-blooded partner of youth!" Gai yelled and hugged who he believed to be his student, Rock Lee.

"Um..." Kakashi replied as he looked behind him to see Rock Lee coming from behind. Another Rock Lee followed, coming towards the right of Kakashi. Gai let go of "Lee" and gasped as he saw three Lees around him.

"Sensei," a voice called out as a boy was running towards Gai. As he came closer it was apparent that it was yet another Rock Lee. Once he reached Gai, he put his arm on his knees and began panting.

"I apologize for being late, to make up for it, I'll run around the village with my legs tied behind my back!"

Gai simply looked at him in shock. Confused, he looked around him and realized Gai's shock. "Those are me" Lee pointed at each of them; his finger shaking.

"Which one is my Lee?" Gai asked anxiously.

Kakashi simply sighed. "Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura" come out. The three reverted from henge as their names were called out, to Lee's shock. "You guys impersonated me? Amazing!" Lee said joyfully.

"You guys have been acting weird since I last saw you yesterday, what's this about?" Kakashi asked

Naruto sighed. "Er…Kakashi-sensei, we want to know what's in the book that you're always reading."

"Why didn't you say so?" Kakashi said rubbing his head.

---

The 6 moved to a small restaurant and sat down at a medium sized table, and ordered breakfast.

"Hey Kakashi," Gai spoke up, "You aren't going to show them _that_ book are you?"

"Yes Gai, they are eventually going to learn about me, my hobbies, what I do in my free time, even if they are just kids."

_Whoa, there must be something truly amazing in that book! _Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke thought simultaneously.

_Maybe it's a book for forbidden jutsu. _Sasuke thought anxiously.

_Is it a journal of Kakashi-sensei's entire life? _Sakura thought anxiously.

_An embarrassing photo book of the entire village?_ Naruto thought anxiously.

Kakashi laid the book down on the table and held his hand on it. He slowly began to open the front cover. Team 7 and Rock Lee moved closer slowly.

"In…this….book…I keep…" At this point, the tension and anxiety between the 4 young ninja was extremely noticeable.

"This book is…it is…all the supply and grocery lists I've ever written!" Kakashi respond, flipping through each week's supplies. "I couldn't go anywhere with out it!"

"That's a very good way to prevent you from loosing your lists" Rock Lee said, while nodding his head. Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke simply hit their heads lightly on the table.

"Wha…What's up with that!?" Naruto said, with his head lying on the table. _But if Kakashi-sensei is eating with us, at least we'll get to see what his face looks like!_ He thought excitedly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's notes: (It's fairly long bare with me, I love taking) That's it that's the end. If you read this, I want to personally thank you for reading. I apologize if it's not to your likeing or such, I'm just glad that I finally submitted my first fic. I secretly want to apologize for the bad pun I put in there too, I thought I was very punny, that's why I did that. I might have put more in there but I particularly remember that one that I just mentioned.

Anyway, this won't be the norm I'm attempting to go for; I usually don't do comedy/parodies. For my next works (no one shots again as of yet) Please look at my profile, there are a ton of them (well at least I think so anyway). I was hoping to submit at least one before school started, and I'm one day away, this is my birthday present to myself and the community. I might not continue my other fics for awhile so enjoy it. I don't know how challenging this year will be. I'm sorry if it will be another summer till I update again, just kidding it won't be that long (hopefully).

In this fic I tried to keep the characters as close to their actual selves, to make it seem like an episode that could be found in the series. There are only 2 points at which I deviated from that, when I tried to make it seem that Naruto tried to impale Kakashi in desperation for his book (w/ his kunai) and when everyone transformed into Rock Lee. (I honestly can't see Sasuke, let alone Sakura do that at this point in the series). I did that on a whim, I mean, it was funny right? A lot of things in this story are on a whim, maybe the entire story itself is. But if you want a logical reason as to why everyone henged into Lee, Sasuke stated to henge wisely and to avoid having to take the book by force if possible. Sasuke saw Gai with Kakashi and figured that by turning into Lee he could be a distraction. Sakura figuring that Naruto and Sasuke are always on the offensive, thought that she could be the distraction, basically coming to the conclusion Sasuke came to, Lee was the best person to be a distraction. Naruto just transformed into Lee because he's Naruto. The Naruto attacking Kakashi thing is excusable considering that Naruto doesn't think things through sometimes. Another point though could be when Gai "failed" to detect the imposters, but I'll just say that he was faking. Lee on the other hand was just excited that people wanted to be like him, "imitation is the greatest form of flattery".

The ending isn't what I was originally planning, but I think that Kakashi would reveal his book in a less congested place. It allowed me to have a place to put Kakashi's book and it allowed a good transition for an ending. In the end, I settled for an allusion to conclude the story. After all, this entire fic is somewhat based on, episode 101 of Naruto, so I had to link to it directly in the end. It's just so fitting that the english version of Naruto just aired that episode recently too.

Now that I think about it, I could have done a more original fan fic. Now, just after I finish this one, some come to mind. Team Gai doing something silly. Or teams 8 and 10 learning about Asuma and Kurenai's relationship pre-time skip and spying on them. If I have time, after I upload some of my other fics, I may come back and build on that idea.

I also want to apologize to those who don't watch the original/subbed version, I have terms that you most likely won't be familiar with, that's due to how accustomed I've become to hearing them. Though I've tried to limit my usage to particular points in the story.

The terms:

Dattebayo: absolutely nothing according to my friends and sources, it's simply something of exclamation. I guess it's more like a "!" in english, than an actual word.

Sensei: teacher (sometimes added after a name)

Kun: equal/friend, informal (always added after a name)

Chan: used to address little boys and females, informal (always added after a name)

Sama: Lord usually used for royalty or someone in a high position, very formal (title/always added after a name)

Henge: transform, I'm pretty sure this is the term used in the dub/English version

Jutsu: this is defiantly used in the dub/English version, if I remember correctly. I've watched several episodes

Someone correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm pretty sure that's accurate, though I do **not** speak Japanese, I simply happened to pick up a few words as I was watching various animes. Speaking of that I gotta get back to that. So for the time being, this is all I have to say, please leave reviews and comments, I want to grow as a writer. If you got a question/suggestion, please email me or message me, my contact info is in my profile. Once again, thanks for reading.


End file.
